Candle Lit Dreams
by ocean-view-luffy
Summary: Sequel to Dream a Little Dream. A detailed look into the cruelly erotic dreams of Arthur Kirkland and his surprisingly shy lover as they share a night under the candles. Yaoi graphic lemon!


Sure if This is a sequel to Dream a Little Dream (ch.3)! So far I've gotten good feedback and hope that this pleases the AsaKiku fans that needed more detail to what really went on between Kiku and Arthur in the closet. (Human names used)

Candle lit Dreams

Kiku's dark boots clicked down the halls of England's mansion. "Arthur-san, aren't you afraid of these candles dripping wax all over your carpets?" The Asian nation pondered aloud. Arthur's gazed lifted from the dark raven hair of his company to the ghostly white candles that lit the floors. "Not really, to tell you the truth Kiku, I lit these candles 200 years ago and they've never dwindled down" Kiku stopped to admire the candles. "Wonderful! Back home I'm changing the lanterns so frequently" he marveled.

Arthur placed a hand on Kiku's frail shoulder. "Well I'm terribly sorry to drag you up here. I didn't realize we were out of tea in the kitchen until you asked." "I-it's fine, really! I'm sorry you feel obligated to go looking for the storage pantry". "Well it shouldn't be far" The two continued in silence for what seemed like forever. "If you don't mind me asking...why are there no doors in this hallway?" Kiku asked, slightly concerned they might have gotten lost. "I'm not sure. This one of those hallways we reserve for future development of the country. But there _should_ be that dammed pantry just up ahead". Arthur sensed Kiku slipping into silence again. "H-how about back home in Japan? Do you have places like this?" Kiku thought for a moment. "Yes. We keep them hidden in though" "Oh! Like Godzilla?" "...what's a Godzilla?" The Briton adjusted his tie "Ah..erm...just forget what I said." He stuttered, hoping Kiku would not be one of the many Japanese businessmen running out of downtown Tokyo in fear.

Finally they arrived at what seemed like the only door for miles. Swinging open the door Arthur cringed. "Ahhh no light?". Kiku rushed over with a candle in his hand "Will this be ok?"

Arthur smiled at his friend. He was so cute when he tried to help. "Yes that will be fine, Kiku" he smiled, allowing the Japanese man to enter first. In the dim light of the walk in pantry England could just barely read the worn labels. Raven hair swished against his nose as Kiku stood on tiptoe to get a better look at the jars of preservatives. The Briton suppressed the urge to place his hands on the hips for the figure in front of him. And what a figure it was. Small and flawless, the contrast between his dark eyes and hair to the smooth white skin. Like a little doll sitting on a shelf waiting to be loved. Arthur's eyes traveled down Kiku's back, admiring his slim figure in the tailored white suit. England had a history of finding and collecting exotic items, but to Arthur this was a first.

"Ano...Arthur-san." Kiku blushed, taking the light closer to a small pink box. "These are...the chocolates I made you" he said. Arthur went to grab the box, only to be beaten by Kiku's reflexes. "I'm sorry, were they too bitter?" He asked, brushing the dust off the box. Arthur suppressed another urge and patted Kiku's shoulder. "No not at all, I erm, I really loved them. But there was one that was so pretty I just couldn't eat it!" he stammered. _So much for playing it cool_. Kiku locked his dark steely ones with Arthur's emerald ones searching for sincerity in the words he'd just heard. After a good couple of seconds he smiled, a light pink blush dusting his cheeks. _Even in the candle light he can keep that glow to him_. "Oh, Arthur-san" he sighed, opening the tiny pink box. Inside, nestled in its place, was a tiny chocolate sculpted into a cherry blossom. The white chocolate and pink dye flickered under the candle light. "This was from the Meiji Restoration! You've kept this all these years?" he asked. Arthur was taken aback by the new tone. Kiku, who was usually so serious and stoic, had small tears welling up in his eyes. "H-hey you don't have to get all worked up over it" Arthur blushed. He reached out and brushed a tear from the corner of Kiku's eye. The boy sighed and leaned into Arthur's hand. The English nation plucked the box and candle from his partners hand and secured them on a shelf. "Not that I mind when you get worked up over it"

Kiku folded his arms neatly in front of him and twiddled his fingers. "Gomenasai, Arthur-san." he apologized, hanging his head in respect. The English nation stared down at his small friend. Kiku's shoulders rose and fell rhythmically under his bowed head. Arthur felt his heart sink as he caught a glimpse of a tear falling from one of the steely hidden eyes. "Don't cry—" he soothed. He cupped the Japanese man's chin in his hands and lifted it so their eyes met. "Please Kiku, don't cry." "I'm happy, Arthur-san." "Huh?" "I'm happy that...you're so kind to me. And that you take time to explain the Western world to me. And...this..." he said, giving a shy smile.

Without warning Arthur leaned in to kiss Kiku. Their lips connected, and Arthur could feel Kiku smile against him. "I don't mind taking my time when it comes to someone I love" Kiku's porcelain cheeks stained pink as he gazed up at Arthur. "I..I..uh" Kiku's hands twisted at the hems of Arthur's military coat. Taking the hint, the Briton leaned in for another kiss. This time he took the opportunity to wrap his arms around the thin waist of his new love. "You're too cute when you look like that" he smirked, sliding his hand under the fitted clasps of Kiku's uniform.

"Arthur-san, th-this is inappropriate" he stammered. The blond chuckled as he popped the gold clasps down the front. "Oh? Since when." "Since–" "You're not supposed to answer, Kiku"

Arthur nipped at the pale exposed skin on Kiku's neck, leaving a blooming trail of pink behind. Kiku shuttered and tried to control himself, though it was hard to with the way Arthur had started to act. "Nee, Arthur-san, aren't the English supposed to be gentlemen like..."he gasped between breaths. Arthur looked up from his 'work' and into Kiku's dark eyes. "Gentlemen like hmm? I can't seem to remember how that works" he smirked ,backing his younger lover against the shelves of the pantry. The blond connected their lips again as he slid his knee in between Kiku's legs. The boy jerked up as Arthur's knee grazed against his growing problem, and tried to readjust his stance. "Ah-ah-ah, and what do you think you're doing?" Arthur growled, pushing Kiku further against the pantry shelves. Jars clinked as the Japanese man tried to keep his balance. Connecting in yet another kiss, Arthur was surprised to feel Kiku weaving his long fingers through his hair.

"Arthur...–san" he panted, breaking for air. The English nation held him closer. "Yes love?"."When did you remove my pants?"..."Ahh wouldn't you like to know" the blond smiled deviously. Popping the rest of the clasps on Kiku's uniform, Arthur trailed kisses down his lover's chest and abdomen. Growing harder by the second, Arthur quickly removed any clothing that was holding him back. "It's going to get a bit hot in here Kiku, just bear with me" The blond busied himself with his lover, sliding the open uniform coat off. "N-ngh" Kiku moaned, squirming as Arthur grazed against him again. "A-Arthur-san..." The Japanese man looked away shyly as his partner trailed kisses up and down his neck. Resting near Kiku's voice box, Arthur toyed with his nipples listening to him moan out. The blond sighed as he felt the rumble of his vocal chords, taking pleasure in the normally monotone man strumming new chords as they went further. Letting a hand slid further south, Arthur took hold of Kiku's vital regions and watched his lover squirm some more. "I...Iie, Arthur!" he panted. Arthur didn't speak much Japanese, but he knew _that _No meant _hell yes_. Pumping slowly, Arthur smirked down at the nation trembling for release. Kiku arched his back into the deed, throwing away most of the modesty he'd grown up with.

The pantry was getting hotter as the two panted along. Jars of preserves jittered on their shelves as Kiku wrapped his long fingers around the ledge. Not able to think through the haze, Kiku briefly felt Arthur let go of his aching member. He no soon had time to whine when attention was redirected at his ache. Only this time it was not Arthur's hands. "Ah—IIEE" he gasped, feeling a warmth engulf his lower half. White flashed before his eyes as Arthur slowly drew his tongue across Kiku's length. "A-ano Arthur-san...please..." Giving a small "Hmph" Arthur ignored the smaller man's plea and continued his job. Nimble fingers tugged at his hair as he gently blew onto the tip. "nngh...ah–" Kiku arched further, a red blush striking across his face.

Arthur suddenly stopped working Kiku and released him, standing up shakily. The cold caused the pale man's knees to buckle as the warmth was stripped away.

Working quickly he turned Kiku around and kissed the back of his neck. "Enough of your fun, it's my turn, love" he growled. His breathing grew heavy as he stuck two fingers into Kiku's mouth. "Suck" Kiku wetted the fingers quickly, knowing his partner was in no mood for further games. Kiku breathed in sharply as the Englishman's finger entered him. "A-ah...does it hurt?" he whispered. Kiku's nails dug deep into the shelves, but shakily he nodded for him to continue.

Testing his entrance the blond stretched the muscle, preparing the man for what was to come. "O–on three Kiku. 1...2..3–" "Ahhh!" Arthur paused for a moment to let Kiku get used to him. The Japanese nation felt his knees knocking together numbly, and bit into his lip. The iron tang on blood drew from his bottom lip, and Kiku spat it out quickly before his lover noticed. "Kiku, are you hurt..." Arthur said trailing off as something fell onto his lover's shoulder. "W–wax"

Staring up at the shelf he grinned at the sight. The white candle he had lit centuries ago had melted, dripping hot residue onto his love shocked Kiku. "A-Arthur I thought you said they didn't melt..." Kiku chuckled, his breathing staggered. The blond closed one of his emerald eyes with lust. "Mmm well if it's melting we might as well make the most of it" he panted. Taking the candle into his hand he let a few fresh drops of wax drip onto Kiku's back. The man flinched as the liquid set and hardened into little snow colored droplets. "Not to criticize but, aren't you in the middle of something Arthur-san?" The blond opened both of his green eyes widely. "Oh?" he questioned. Pushing inward he drew a loud shriek from his lover. Increasing his pace, Arthur dug one hand into Kiku's soft hips, and held the candle threateningly in the other. Kiku was torn but the hot sensations burning through him. His mind felt it would explode with every splash of wax and thrust England threw at him.

The smaller man's eyes shot open as Arthur hit his prostate. "Ugh IIIEEE" Through his white hot vision he could see the door to the pantry had been thrown open, but with no one there.

Biting his lips hungrily he thought about how awkward it would've been if he himself had seen what he was doing at the moment. Surely he would've fainted. Another sharp thrust sent him back into reality.

"Mmmmfph Iie Arthur-san you're hurting me–ahhh"

"You don't like it Kiku?"

"It's not-agh...Arthur-san!"

A strange pressure was laid on his chest momentarily. Opening his eyes he saw Arthur's hand pulling him backward. If it weren't for many years of flexibility and martial arts training, Kiku would've feared his spine would have been snapped. "Ngh Kiku, flexible?" Arthur growled, pulling his lover backward so his head was parallel to the floor. "I-I don't think people can bend like _this_" he moaned,looking down at Kiku hungrily. Kiku breathed in deeper as he watched Arthur dominate from above. That's right, people _don't_ bend like this for just anyone. England grabbed at the candle again, poured molten wax onto Kiku's pale abdomen. The Japanese man moaned out, feeling his skin tighten underneath the hot treatment. His knees buckled as his strength drained quickly. Arthur felt the difference immediately and quickened his pace. It was cruel of him to take his time when kiku was put in such an exhausting position.

"A-ahhh kami...Arthur-san!" the man shrieked, white light engulfing his vision once again. Arthur released into his lover, quickly releasing the hold on him. Kiku, who had released as well, fell to his knees as Arthur pulled out. "Oh...oh..." he shuttered, trembling in the aftermath. The room was not quite dark, and only the small stub of the white candle remained burning. Dragging themselves to the light, Arthur weaved his fingers in between Kiku's. "Kiku...Kiku daisuke" he whispered. The man smiled at the older nation, feeling great pride in hearing him speak his language. "Arthur daisuke" he breathed. Through the raven bangs sticking to his forehead he saw Arthur lean into a kiss. The two connected their lips breathing heavily. Almost instantly, the candle nub burning quietly burned out with a gasp, smoke tracing around the lips of the two nations.

"Sweet dreams Kiku"

The next day Arthur awoke to find he needed to rewash his sheets, and ran into his World Meeting late. As soon as possible, he intersected the small Japanese man at his first free moment.

"Ahh! Kiku. Are we still on for tea, I know a great place where—"

"Do not touch! I do not bend like that, Arthur-san! Nor will I ever find such acts acceptable." He blurted out before running off toward his homeland.

"Tea...unacceptable?" he muttered ,slightly confused at how the Eastern world works. Though he did take the time to admire Kiku from the back. Well it was to be expected. Since they had shared that moment in the closet two weeks ago...Arthur hadn't stopped dreaming about it. And Kiku hasn't stopped blushing over it. The blond decided two weeks was long enough and opened a familiar book in his office. "Think...Kiku..."

The small man was waiting in his yukata, staring into a cup of tea before him. Arthur couldn't help but step on a loose tatami mat before introducing himself. "Why hello,Kiku"

"Iie!"

As always...Arthur didn't know much Japanese. But_ that_ No always means _Hell Yes_


End file.
